Rain
by Moragn Of the Sea
Summary: The world is falling apart, Selene and Michael are being hunted and Marcus has resurrected Viktor. One person has taken matters into her own hands and will spite the person she hates more than anyone else, Lucien’s Sonja.


Fic: Rain

Fandom: Underworld

Pairing: Selene/Michael and Lucien/Rain(OFC)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these characters besides Rain, but I think she owns me and I don't realize it yet. No money being made off this, I'm bored at work so I wrote a prologue, the first chapter will be much better.

Summary: The world is falling apart, Selene and Michael are being hunted and Marcus has resurrected Viktor. One person has taken matters into her own hands and will spite the person she hates more than anyone else, Lucien's Sonja.

Prologue.

"You cannot be serious," she felt helpless. She wanted to lash out, and burn this place to the ground.

"It was your idea, Girl," Lucien slammed his fists down on the table; he was almost feral with her.

The Lychins had taken a small shack in the ghetto at her request. There were other things in the sewers of this area that wouldn't want to be disturbed. Until now Lucien had never questioned her judgment. She could feel the eyes of the other wolves, some glaring at her, others pleased at her fall. The fools had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.

"I am aware of my own ideas," she said softly, "I understand that there are branch of the Corvin family there, but… it's because Viktor is there, isn't it?"

"Why do you treat this like it's something petty?" Lucien bared his wolf-fangs at her.

"A war is not petty, the loss of hundreds of thousands of lives is not petty. My concern is that we do not lose anymore, especially yours."

"I warn you…"

She spoke above him, "Without you this cause is lost. There will never be another Lucien, you know this."

"I most certainly hope not. My leadership was forged out of the most horrific pain imaginable, the death of my mate in front of my eyes."

He rarely spoke about Sonja anymore, especially to her; she tried to swallow her pride and the hurt she still felt at the mention of Sonja's name. He loved her, he would always love her and no matter how hard she tried there was no way of Lucien ever loving her. "Yes, Lord."

Lucien seemed stunned at her quiet acceptance and it took him a moment to respond. "Will you come with us, Rain?"

She stood up, pushing back her chair carefully. She pushed her reddish-brown hair behind her ears and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. "No," she said, "not right now. I will join you later, I've got other business to take care of before I can give you my undivided attention."

His back straightened and he slowly the feralness melted from his body. "How long do you think you will be?"

"I'm not sure," Rain said, "good evening, Lucien."

Seven Months Later

It had taken her longer than she had expected to deal with that outcrop of Witch-Hunters and it annoyed her. What was one of her people doing running such a sloppy operation? Killing was only done when absolutely necessary, but killing for fun was unforgivable. Lucien would be livid that it had taken her so long to get back. He had sent her multiple messages demanding her presence, along with updates on the situation. The last call had been from two days ago, where they had found the host of the mutated virus. He had been so excited, in his own Lucien way.

The cab drove quickly through the empty streets. Her plane had come in at 4AM, being held over for bad weather. She would be happy to see Lucien and everyone again. This feeling for foreboding was starting to get on her nerves. Sonja and the Witch hunters be damned, she should have stayed with Lucien, only she could effectively watch his back. "Are you sure this is where you want to get off, Miss?"

"I'm sure," she handed the cabby a 50 bill, "keep the change, Sir."

She stepped out of the cab and headed toward the shack of a building, waiting for the man to drive off. She watched him drive off and sighed, she opened the manhole and jumped down into the sewers, baggage and all. She heard silence, an eerie silence that was uncharacteristic of Lucien's pack. She dropped her stuff off and walked quickly through the sewers. She closed her eyes, trying to sense where he was, and then she heard the gunshots and took off running.

Rain opened her eyes and climbed down a ladder that would lead her to Lucien. Time meant nothing to her. There was a battle raging on in the room next to it, but she only had eyes for Lucien's dead body. She ran over to it, horrified about the silver pouring out of the bullet wounds, she was too shocked to scream but instead held the body close to her. She kicked something and looked up, wondering if someone had come to harm her, but saw the needle with the vampire's blood in it. It might be too late but it was worth a shot, it definitely couldn't hurt him, she injected him with the blood and tossed the needle aside. Nothing happened, he had too much silver in his blood.

"Who are you?"

She looked up and saw a female vampire pointing a gun at her head. Rain was not very good at identifying guns, and currently she didn't care. Whatever had happened here, the woman and the man behind her had been in the thick of it. "I am Rain."

"Cute name," there was no doubt in her mind that the woman was about to shoot her but the man took hold of her gun and stopped her, "what are you doing?"

"I know her," the man said, and then turned to Rain, "I'm Michael and this is Selene. Rain, you have to come with us."

"I'm not leaving him, he's not dead yet, it takes more than mere silver to kill a werewolf of his age. I can and will save him."

"He wouldn't want to you," Michael said, offering her his hand.

"If you tell me he's at peace I will hurt you," she hissed as she stood up, and grabbed Lucien's body, "I refuse to give up on him. Leave me behind if you will."

"Carry him then," Selene said, her eyes darting between Rain and Michael.

No wonder Lucien felt such a kinship to this Michael; he was in love with a vampire as well. Michael tried to either help her or take Lucien's body from her but she would not let him go. She started to walk away but Selene was somehow in front of her, leading the way. It didn't take a psychic to see she was unhappy about taking a human along with her.

"Where are you going to go? Leaving the city will be impossible," Rain said.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Selene admitted between gritted teeth, "but I'm sure we won't get far carrying Lucien's body around."

Rain refrained from making a response to that comment, instead she said, "Is there a graveyard anywhere near here?"

"What does…"

"Yes," Michael said, "St. Matthews. Why?"

"Good, I'll get us a safe house that the vampires will think twice about attacking."

"From a graveyard?"

"Can you point me in the right direction, Michael?" she said, ignoring Selene's incredulousness.

"We'll have to get above ground," he said.

"We'll drop you off there, I'm sure you can get yourself out of the city," she said, "we cannot take care of a human right now."

"Selene, who ever said I was human?" Rain said


End file.
